


A Lovers’ Quarrel

by Monarch372



Category: Assassin’s Creed
Genre: American Revolution, Assassin’s Creed iii - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, assassin’s creed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch372/pseuds/Monarch372
Summary: “How are we supposed to resolve anything if we refuse to even talk to one another?”I do not own Assassin’s Creed or any characters associated with it.





	A Lovers’ Quarrel

The only sounds that filled the vacant woods that we journeyed through were that of our horses’ hooves trampling over the pure white, pristine snow. I took great care to ensure that I only gazed ahead at the snow-covered path before us, my irritation preventing me from even looking at him.

The lacerations on my left calf began to sting and I dug my dirt-covered boots into my ivory steed’s side, spurring him to go faster. The quicker we arrived at the homestead, the sooner I could get to the manor and bandage my wounds. 

Also, the sooner we got to the manor, the sooner I could be free from direct contact with the object of my emotional unrest.

Connor’s horse sped up as well, steadily trotting beside me. I turned my head to look over at him only to be put off by what I saw. His jaw was set and his features could have been carved from the finest marble. His entire body was tensed, telling me exactly how he was feeling in that moment. He gave no signs of noticing me, only looking straight ahead just as I had been moments prior. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and spurred the mare below me once more, not once slowing down to let Connor close the distance between us. 

‘Of course he wants to stay as close to me as possible. After all, I’m careless and reckless.’ I thought acridly, blood boiling as I ducked under imposing branches that reached out to nick the exposed skin of my neck and face. I reached back to pull the stygian hood of my robes over my head in hopes of obscuring the view of my face and continued on. 

To my relief, the familiar landscape of the homestead came into view a few moments later. I raced towards the stables and swiftly dismounted my horse, taking great care not to disturb my wounds. The relentless winds did little to aid me in this endeavor. 

After leading my horse to the stables outside of the manor, I brushed past Connor and his mare before entering our home.

“Achilles, we’re back!” I called, knowing that our mentor was probably off reading or something of the like.

“A pity, I was just beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet.” He jested as he hobbled into view, resting on his cane in the hallway. An array of scents such as spices and citrus permeated throughout the manor. It would seem that we had returned just in time for dinner. 

I knelt down near the door, unlacing my muddy boots and setting them outside, planning to clean them later on in the night. A task that would hopefully take my mind off of the unpleasant events that had transpired earlier in the day.

“What of your targets?” Achilles inquired, motioning for me to follow him into the dining room.

Before I could answer, Connor swept past me, bypassing Achilles as well. 

“It is done.” He answered curtly as he trudged past Achilles and up the stairs. 

Achilles’s eyes followed him as he ascended the steps and went to his room. Afterwards, he turned to face me once more with a knowing gleam in his eye. I sighed, suddenly feeling more exhausted than I had felt in quite sometime.

“I’d like to eat dinner and retire to my room if that’s alright with you Achilles.” I told him, silently hoping that he wouldn’t question why there was such a tangible tension in the air between Connor and I. At least, not tonight.

He nodded and turned to walk into the dining room. I silently walked beside him, trying in vain to dispel the festering emotions within me.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
